


When the Dogs Come Out to Play

by Kunfetti



Series: All You Need is Love [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith has a tragic backstory, M/M, Shiro & Keith heavy, Soulmates AU, You should read Things Lost but Not Forgotten, and It Get's Better in Time, because it sets up nearly all the backstory for this fic, this is practically my first klance so be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/pseuds/Kunfetti
Summary: Keith has lived a rough life and experienced many tragedies but when his soulmark appears on his arm, his life becomes even more complicated.





	When the Dogs Come Out to Play

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic for months and it's gone through a lot of reworks. I have several people who helped bring this story to life:
> 
> [Eilera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilera/pseuds/Eilera)   
>  [PaternalTendencies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaternalTendencies/pseuds/PaternalTendencies)
> 
> and [Ronsenberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsenburg/pseuds/ronsenburg), whom is my dear friend and my rock and listens to all my crazy ideas and reads my fics despite not being edited. Pretty sure your my ficsoulmate, lol. I don't think I could thank you enough for everything you do <33

Keith is fearless. 

 

That’s not to say he hasn’t been acquainted with that gut-wrenching, heart-stopping panic that is a close friend of fear on several occasions. 

 

He remembers being a child and the neighborhood bully taking their picks on the playground. Reggie, Keith thinks his name was, got this weird gratification picking on the orphan kids. Taunting them with  _ nobody loves you _ and laughing because  _ you don’t have a mommy.  _ There were many times Keith had been at the forefront of such teases but he kept his mouth shut like a good little boy. Until the day Reggie decided that the new little orphan girl would be his next victim. She had just arrived at his orphanage a week prior and although he felt brave standing up to him, not knowing what was going to happen after he punched Reggie in the face scared Keith. Were the police going to lock him up and throw away the key? Was he going to get kicked out of the ‘home’? He didn’t know and at the time they were rational fears for a seven year old to have. 

 

Quite the opposite happened, he was adopted. 

 

His new mom and dad were nice enough and they showed off their soulmarks with pride. Keith was too young to understand the significance of soulmates but they went out of their way to make him feel at home, like he  _ was _ a part of a family. Their ‘real’ son, however, Keith despised. He was your typical goody-two shoes, with his good grades and sucking up.  _ Takashi _ was the complete opposite of him. Keith would often do things to rile him up, get him to act out. Put tacks in his shoes or ‘misplace’ his homework. Takashi never yelled, or got angry at him. In fact, and Keith would never admit this to Shiro, he found him in the bathroom one day putting bandages on his foot with tears staining his cheeks, while Keith peered in from the open door. 

 

Later that day, when their mother asked Keith to get Takashi for dinner, he was sitting at his desk, scribbling away. Keith asked him what he was doing and he said, “I’ve seem to have lost my homework, tell mom I’ll be down in a minute please.” 

 

It made Keith angry. How could anyone be so  _ nice _ ? Up until this point in his life, Keith had never come across anyone who didn’t get mad at his ‘rash behavior’. Even his new parents seemed to get exasperated from time to time and gave him punishments appropriate for his crimes. He was on familiar terms with time-outs. 

 

Over dinner he glared daggers at his brother, annoyed that despite having just bandaged his feet and redoing his homework, he could still wear a smile. “Can I be excused?” He asked his parents with his best ‘I’m not feeling well can I go upstairs’ look. He snuck out his window instead, following the pavement to the playground down the street.  _ Stupid Takashi, with his stupid face _ he thought as he kicked stones. What he needed was a moment to clear his head on the swings but when he got there, he found a brown haired boy in his spot. 

 

“You’re on my swing.” He told the boy, crossing his arms to show his displeasure. The boy just looked up at him, a scowl on his face. 

 

“I don’t see your name written on it.” He replied and Keith bristled. He choose to ignore him, however, and sat on the swing next to him. Keith doesn’t like it, the chain squeaked every time he moved.

 

“What’s your name?” The boy asked, curious as he tilted his head to the side.

 

Keith pretended not to hear him. 

 

“Name’s Lance,” he said. 

 

Keith responded by swinging faster. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lance kicking his own legs to swing higher.

 

“I bet I can go higher!” Lance yelled as he swung passed Keith. 

 

Keith scoffed, who did this kind think he was? “In your dreams!” Before Keith knows it, the sun had set and they are both out of breath, lying on the astroturf. Lance got up first. 

 

“I better get home,  _ adios amigo _ .” He called as he ran in the other direction. Keith isn’t sure what Lance called him, but he didn’t like it. 

 

A week later he was sent home from school with a disciplinary note. He’d cried in the kitchen, trying desperately to convince his mother that it was Lance’s fault he got in trouble. If only Lance hadn’t called him ‘mullethead’ in the lunchroom, he wouldn’t have lashed out and bit him. A snort came from his left and his head whipped around. Takashi was standing there, laughing into his hand. Keith’s desperation toward his mother turned into anger at his brother.  _ How dare he.  _

 

Determined to get back at Takashi for laughing at him, he broke the this-has-been-in-the-family-for-generations vase in the living area. All it took was one small push and the fragile porcelain burst on the linoleum. He ran to his mother to tell her what happened; That he saw Takashi knock over the vase. He wasn’t sure if she believed her perfect son would break the vase, but accidents happen and Takashi was sent to his room. 

 

That night, he was startled awake by a pillow hitting his face. 

 

“I hate you,” Takashi growled at him as he tried to defend himself from his brother’s onslaught of pillow abuse, “I wish you had never come to this family.”

 

Keith wouldn’t know until much later why that statement burned his chest but at the time he was too angry at being rudely attacked to care. He tackled Takashi, both boys falling from his bed to the floor. Takashi tried to defend himself, pulling tightly on Keith’s shirt. But Takashi was  _ soft _ . He never had to fight for anything in his life, and when Keith raised his fist to hit him, he was going to make him feel what Keith had always felt. 

 

That people always turn their back on you. 

 

“You’re nothing but a bully.” Takashi yelled and Keith froze. He was suddenly reminded of Reggie. He wasn’t sure when the tables had turned. When he had turned into the very thing he hated but looking down into Takashi’s fearful but determined stricken eyes somewhere along the lines he had made a mistake. 

 

He scrambled quickly off of his brother and slammed his bedroom door behind him as he ran off to sulk in the bathroom. 

 

He sat alone in the lunchroom the next day at school, kicking his feet idly under the table. He picked at his ‘mystery beef’ and mashed potatoes, leaning his head on his fist.  _ You’re nothing but a bully _ repeated over in his mind. How could he have been so stupid to not see how he was treating Takashi? 

 

There was a clatter of a tray on his table, and when he looked up, Lance was looking down at him. 

 

“What do you want?” He asked, looking back down at his food. 

 

“You look like you need a friend.” Lance said as he sat down next to Keith. His comment jarred Keith enough to sit up and look at him. Lance opened his milk carton, sporting a healing bite wound on his hand. Keith choked on his own pride. 

 

“I’m sorry for biting you.” He said more to his mashed potatoes than to Lance. 

 

Lance just shrugged his apology away when a chorus of laughter erupted from across the lunch room. 

 

“See that boy over there?” Lance asked with a sour look and Keith followed his gaze. There was an older boy that shared a resemblance to Lance, laughing in the center of a group of fifth graders, “That’s my brother. He gets away with everything. Yesterday, I watched him pull on Marie’s braids but when I tried to tell the teacher, she didn’t listen,” Lance got up and moved to the other side of the table, back facing his brother instead, dragging his tray across the table and added, “No one listens to me.”

 

Keith noticed something in Lance he didn’t before. It was the same loneliness Keith often felt. 

 

“I don’t get along with my brother either.” He said and he’s not sure why. Lance and Keith  _ aren’t  _ friends. Just two kids who met in a park and fight over who gets to feed Mr. Sunshine--the class pet hamster--next. 

 

“You mean Takashi? I’d give anything to have him as my brother. He’s always so nice.” Lance cooed in adoration. 

 

Keith smacked his lips in disgust. “If you like him so much, you can have him.”

 

Of course, Keith knew no amount of wishing would make that true but it felt good saying. 

 

“Would if I could. My brothers don’t care about me.” 

 

Lance spoke so casually of his brother’s indifference toward him that he started to feel sorry for Lance. He may not know him very well but he knew he had a lot of brothers and sisters. Keith couldn’t imagine how annoying that must be but Lance usually always has a smile on his face. Hiding how he really feels behind knock-knock jokes and paper airplanes. 

 

He started to wonder how that must feel. In a way, he can relate. Takashi never took Keith seriously, instead choosing to be a pacifist. 

 

“Why don’t you just ignore him?” Keith asked like it’s the obvious solution. 

 

“He’s still my brother, we’re family.” Lance replied like it’s the easiest answer in the world. 

 

Something inside Keith clicked at Lances comment. Suddenly, he’s aware of things his young seven year old mind never considered. He expects to be thrown away, like a few of his foster parents before the Shirogane’s did. Returning him to the orphanage with claims of Keith being  _ too much to handle  _ and  _ he’s a wild child.  _ His new mom and dad have shown him nothing but patience and love. And Takashi? His stomach sours at the thought of the torment he’s put his brother through. 

 

But after talking to Lance he realized that somehow, the universe had decided to give him another chance. He  _ has _ a family, something his young mind thought he’d never have and he could have a friend in the brother he had been so determined to ruin. 

 

Keith thought maybe he had this family thing all wrong.

 

The next day Keith hesitated outside of Takashi’s door. His brother had ignored him that morning and in the hallways at school. Keith doesn’t blame him, he wouldn’t like him either if he’d been in Takashi’s shoes (preferably the ones without tacks in them).

 

The knock on Takashi’s door was too loud for the small hallway between their bedrooms.

 

“Coming.” Came his brother’s muffled reply but when he opened the door and saw Keith, he rolled his eyes and tried to shut it. 

 

“Wait,” Keith said pushing back against the door. Takashi paused and narrowed his eyes. Keith cleared his throat and thought of Lances words,  _ he’s still my brother, were family _ . Keith hangs onto that as he held out the bundle of notebooks in his hand hesitantly, “Would you help me with my homework, please?” He asked as a sort of peace offering. 

 

Takashi seemed surprised for a second but he must have sensed the sincerity from Keith because a second later he sighed and pushed his door open. 

 

Without Takashi as his one-sided enemy they started to get closer, playing around and having fun. Takashi even shared with Keith how he couldn’t wait to get his soul mark. Keith balked at that idea and teased him about it. Takashi just smiled wide at him and Keith could see where his baby teeth had fallen out. “One day your mark will show up and I’m going to laugh at you.” 

 

“Pfft, only losers care about that stuff.” He said and Takashi stuck his tongue out at him. 

 

He started to feel apart of a family after that and the whole atmosphere of the home changed. His mother eyes shown with pride everytime she looked at Keith and it warmed his heart to know he was making her proud. Even his macaroni art ended up on the fridge, right next to Takashi’s A+ spelling test. 

 

Keith couldn’t have been happier. 

 

\--

 

His old habit of sneaking out had never really broke and he would often hang out at the local fast food joint with Lance and his friend Hunk. He had spent most of his night studying for his final exams when Lance had texted him at one AM to  _ grab food.  _ He propped his window open and climbed down the tree next to the house, following the sidewalk into town. The diner was dingy with dull fluorescent lights and the food was questionable but it was the only place open 24 hours. 

 

“Cassandra is a total babe.” Lance said leaning back into the booth, arm hanging casually over the back. Hunk sat next to him, absently munching on his salad while reading off the periodic table on his tablet. 

 

Keith never noticed Cassandra. 

 

He played around with his fries, picking through them to find just the right one. He liked the squishy wriggly ones but this batch was over-fried and extra crispy. There is one with sharp ends that reminded Keith of a spear when Lance said, “Come on Keith, you think so too, right?”

 

Keith’s answer was to flick the fry at Lance. 

 

“Hey!”

 

What Keith did notice, however, was the way Lance’s eyes were always expressive. Even when he was flailing, trying to wipe away the salt from Keith’s fry weapon.  Lance’s every emotion was clear on his face. 

 

“How amazing would it be if her name appeared on my arm?” He said after his recovery with a grease spot on his cheek.

 

Keith snorts. In Lance’s dreams maybe. 

 

“You keep dreaming big, Lance.” Hunk added. 

 

“Oh yeah, Hunk, what’s your type?” He asked, nudging Hunk in the arm with his elbow. 

 

“My type?”

 

“Yeah, your type,” He exaggerated, “You know, those lovely lady features that just get your blood pumping.” 

 

Hunk was less than impressed with Lance if his eye roll was any indication. 

 

“Don’t just harass me, what about Keith?” 

 

“I already know Keith’s type.” Lance said casually, leaning back into the booth.

 

Keith choked on his milkshake, “You do?”

 

“We’ve been friends for years, of course I do.” Lanced replied nonchalantly. 

 

Keith snorted and raises an eyebrow at his friend, “But I’ve never told you.”

 

“Dark skin, tall, funny because you need someone to balance that poor attitude you have--” 

 

“--piss off.”

 

“--Exactly my point, and sexy because you’re a prude.” Lance finished, flourishing his hand like he just performed a miracle. 

 

“I--I’m  _ not _ a prude.” Keith said defensively. 

 

“Oh yeah, how many girls have you kissed?” Lance asked, stealing a few fries from his plate. 

 

“Well, how many have you kissed?” He countered. 

 

“I don’t kiss and tell.” Lance pointed out with a cocky look in his eye. 

 

Keith silently reminds himself strangling his best friend is frowned upon in modern society but he knows Lance is dodging. He’s not sure why Lance’s answer makes him angry. Maybe it’s because Lance grew up to be a terrible flirt to compensate for his lack of attention at home. Except none of that attention ever seemed to be aimed towards Keith. He tries not to think that way. 

 

Keith looked away from glaring daggers at Lance when he felt another’s eyes on him. Hunk is staring surreptitiously between the both of them, tablet long forgotten for the moment. When he meets Keith’s eyes he looks away but Keith feels ’s like he’s been caught red-handed.

 

Turning his head down, he ignored both of them, his attention solely on his food. Lance and Hunks chatter becomes background noise as he starts to make ketchup art with his fries.

 

“I just need to find someone my own age who is as beautiful as Cassandra.”

 

Lance’s voice rang loudly Keith’s ears and he takes a moment to scrunch his eyes shut. Hearing Lance talk about any of his romantic interests is always a thorn in his side.  Annoyed, but not at all surprised, he looks up from under his lashes, aims his ketchup covered fry, and flicks it in Lance’s direction. 

 

He and Hunk burst out laughing when it sticks to his forehead. 

 

\--

 

Keith’s life comes crashing down unexpectedly soon after. 

 

Keith knew something was wrong when Shiro (his new cool college nickname) picked him up from school early. In the car, Shiro sat staring at the wheel, both of them cramped in his little sedan that Keith always made fun of. 

 

“Shiro, what’s wrong?” And looking back there was some part of him that knew. It was the dread that told him something was irrecoverably wrong. Shiro looked up at him then, tears falling from his unblinking eyes.

 

“Mom and Dad were in an accident.” 

 

Later that night as Keith lay in his bed, he listened to Shiro trying to keep his composure as he called the rest of their family to tell them the news. 

 

The trip to the hospital was pointless. Their parents were killed on impact. As he laid there, staring at his ceiling, Keith started to question  _ why did this happen _ and, more importantly,  _ why him, again?  _ Was he doomed to lose everyone he cares about? First his birth parents and now his actual parents?

 

His phone chimed and he opened the message. It’s from Lance, a video of a cat dancing with at least ten teary eyed emoji faces. He doesn’t find it humorous, and suddenly he finds his room suffocating. 

 

Keith gets out of bed and opens his window. It’s all muscle memory by now as he jumps from the window ledge to the tree branch he’s climbed down many times before. He walked the familiar blocks to Lance's house in a daze and texts his friend  _ im outside _ when he gets there. He ignored his phone when it goes off a second later, probably Lance’s reply of  _ what???  _ he imagined his friend would send. 

 

The lock clicks and Lance peeks his head around the door. 

 

“Keith, what are you doing here at this hour?”

 

The words are barely out of Lance’s mouth before Keith throws himself at Lance, crying into his shoulder. 

 

“My parents, they...” He’s unable to finish. If he says it, then it’s real. Lance doesn’t push, just lets him have a moment to get the worst of his tears out before he gently pulls away. A second later Lance takes ahold of his wrist and leads Keith to his room, shutting the door behind them. 

 

Lance helped Keith sit on his bed. He told Keith to  _ wait a second  _ before he rushed out. Despite their long friendship, Keith had never been in Lance’s room but he remembered how excited Lance was when his two older brothers went off to college and he got the room all to himself. He always wondered what Lance’s room would look like, but he was too emotionally compromised to care. He laid down, clutching one of Lances pillows to his chest as he cried his sorrows into the sheets that smelled distinctly of Lance. 

 

He doesn’t remember Lance coming back or the cool cloth he used to wipe Keith’s face. All he remembered is crying himself to sleep as Lance consoles him by telling him  _ it’s going to be ok _ . 

 

Keith’s lets himself go after that. 

 

Lost in his own misery, he was inconsolable. He pushed Shiro and Lance away, despite both their attempts to reach him. It started with the fights, leading into skipping classes before he stopped showing up at all. Keith thinks the only reason he even graduated high school was because Shiro pulled strings with the principal (that and Mr. Iverson couldn’t stand to have him on school grounds any more than necessary). 

 

“You can’t keep doing this, Keith.” Shiro scolded as they drove home, back to the empty house they inherited from their parents. “You’re going to have to get it together.” 

 

“They’re  _ gone,  _ Shiro,” He yelled back angrily, “Everyone I love always leaves. Please, tell me, how am I supposed to get it together.” He hoped the sarcasm in his voice doesn’t betray the very real feeling of grief he hides. 

 

Shiro pulled over suddenly into an empty driveway, “Hey, look at me,” He can feel Shiro’s hard glare on him until he looks over and he’s overwhelmed with the look in Shiro’s eyes, “I’m still here and I’m not going to give up on you. I promise I won’t leave you.” 

 

The dam breaks and Keith clung to Shiro as they both shed their pain of losing their parents in some strangers driveway. 

 

As Shiro holds him, his wet tears staining his cheeks, Keith realized that Shiro is hurting too. Keith had been selfishly acting out thinking he was the only one affected by their parent's death because Shiro hadn’t shown any sort of grief in front of Keith. He stayed strong  _ for  _ Keith, bearing the legal responsibility of becoming his guardian and quitting school to get a job. 

 

“I’m not like you Shiro,” Keith admitted between sobs, “I don’t know what to do.”

 

Shiro pulled back, using the back of his arm to wipe his eyes, sniffling before looking back to Keith, “I don’t know either, but we still have each other,” The smile he offered was weak but hopeful, “We’ll figure it out together.”

 

With Shiro's guidance, he gets back on track. He applied to college—and to his surprise—gets accepted. He wants to follow in Shiro’s footsteps and become a pilot. Part of him feels bad because Shiro gave up everything to make sure Keith could succeed and when Keith expresses his feeling of maybe  _ not  _ going to college because they can’t afford it, Shiro offered to sell their parents house. 

 

_ “ _ It’s time to move on,” he said like it was the easiest thing in the world. 

 

Shiro told him not to worry about it, that as long as Keith was happy, he’ll support him. Out of everything in Keith’s life, Shiro has always been a constant. Even with their rocky childhood, Keith couldn’t imagine his life without his brother. Who knows where he’d have ended up if Shiro hadn’t given him a chance. 

 

Keith was finally starting to feel like his life is back to being semi-normal. There is just one thing missing. 

 

He took a deep breath before walking into the diner. 

 

Lance was already there, at their favorite table. He’s picking at the table with his thumb and for just a moment Keith stands there watching him. His chest ached for Lance in a way he’s never realized before. He should have never pushed him away. 

 

His feet carry him towards their table and all of a sudden he’s nervous. What if Lance doesn’t forgive him? What if he tells Keith that he doesn’t want to see him again? 

 

He doesn’t get a chance to stew in his  _ what if’s  _ because Lance turns towards him and their eyes meet. The diner falls away, the clatter becomes background noise, but the only thing Keith registered was how Lance threw his arms around his shoulders. 

 

Keith was hesitant to return the hug but a traitorous part of his mind told him to let himself have this. He placed his hands on Lances back, and even through his jacket Keith can feel the shape of his body, how lithe his friend is. 

 

Lances hair tickled his cheeks. 

 

“I’m so sorry Keith, for everything.” Lance said into his shoulder. 

 

“What are you apologizing for?” Keith asked, curious as to what Lance could mean. As far as he was concerned, he was the catalyst in their broken friendship, not Lance. 

 

Lance pulled back with a relieved smile on his face, gripping Keith’s shoulder tightly, looking over Keith’s face. He scoffed out a breath, shaking his head slightly before looking away, “Doesn’t matter, I’m glad you’re back, man.”

 

He lets go of Keith’s shoulder and holds his fist up. Keith looked from his fist to his face, cocking his eyebrows in confusion. Lance doesn’t miss a beat. He grabbed Keith’s wrist with his free hand, folded his hand into a fist, and knocked their fists together. “Fist bump, dude.” 

 

“Uh, okay.” Because Keith really isn’t sure what to do from here. Lance laughed. The throw your head back unrestrained laugh. Keith looked away to hide his blush. 

 

“I missed you,” he said and Keith’s stomach fluttered, “We’ve got some catching up to do.” He leads Keith into the booth. He waved down the waitress and Keith felt the missing pieces fitt back together. Lance talked animatedly about how he got accepted into college and that he moved into an apartment near campus with his loan money. He finally has his own certified bachelor pad but he’s been so consumed with studying that he hasn’t had time to date. Keith happily hangs on to that little detail. 

 

Life becomes spectacularly busy after that. In between working at the coffee house, studying, classes, and trying to squeeze time in to spend with his friends, Keith hardly see’s Shiro anymore. There are the random text messages and phone calls, but they’re short, usually late at night when Shiro gets off of work and Keith is exhausted from his day. And while he’s proud of himself and what he’s been able to accomplish, part of him yearns for the days when he could sneak out of his room and hang out at the diner. 

 

He’s grateful for the weekend break after week-long exams and he lets go of the tension in his shoulders when Lance unlocks the door to his apartment. Lance’s own schedule is equally as busy with his own classes but when he told Keith he had tickets to a local airplane expo, Keith was too relieved to object. 

 

He threw his bag into the spare room as his phone rang. It was from an unknown number. With a frown, he answered, not sure who would be calling him this late in the day. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Lance in the kitchen. 

 

“Is this Keith Kogane?” A nondescript voice on the line asked. Keith leaned over the bed as he untied his shoes.

 

“Yes, who’s inquiring?” He replied and mentally scoffed because that was his ‘Shiro’ voice. 

 

The woman's next words are a jumbled mess. All Keith is able to focus on is ‘hospital’, ‘Takashi Shirogane’, and ‘accident’. He stared at his phone, not really looking at it. It wasn’t until Lance knocked on his open door that he even bothered to move. 

 

“Hey, I’m thinking about ordering pizza...what’s wrong?”

 

Keith looked up at Lance, but he’s out of focus like he’s looking at him through water. His breath is shallow yet his mind hasn’t caught up with the woman on the phone’s words, “Shiro’s in the hospital.”

 

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, he’s panting and his heart feels like it's going to burst. “Shiro..was in an accident.” 

 

Lance caught him before he fell completely to his knees. 

 

“Hey, get a hold of yourself.” Lance told him but he’s too far away to register the words. This must be one of those out of body experiences he’s heard people having because he’s numb but he’s crying. His body is reacting but his mind, it’s like standing in an empty room. 

 

Lance's voice echoed around him though, so he focused on that and it helps bring him back. 

 

“I—I can’t do this again.” The admission came out like a secret but Lance. Lance just grounds him with a comforting hand on his shoulder and looks him square in the eye. 

 

“You won’t have to. I’ll drive to the hospital.”

 

He doesn’t remember the ride to the hospital or talking to any of the nurses. All he remembers is seeing Shiro lie in the hospital bed, bruised and battered with a scar along his nose and his  _ entire _ right arm missing. All because some asshole decided to drive home drunk. 

 

Keith couldn’t stop thinking about that time when they were kids and Shiro told him how excited he was to find his soulmate one day. Keith’s stomach flipped knowing now it wouldn’t be possible. 

 

He can’t—he refuses to lose Shiro too. He stays by his side in the hospital, even going as far as yelling at the nurses when they try to get him to leave. 

 

Lance is in the waiting room where he’s told to wait  _ quietly _ for any news. He moves slowly, flopping down on the couch next to him, head in his hands. He has no idea what he would do without Shiro. 

 

Keith feels Lance’s arm wrap around his shoulder and when he looks up, Lance's eyes are sympathetic and his smile is weak, yet it’s the most comforting thing Keith has right now. 

 

They sit like that, Lance holding onto Keith, and Keith holding on for dear life. 

 

\--

 

Shiro’s transition from functional adult to depressed amputee weighs heavily on them both. Keith doesn’t know how to help him and so he does the only thing he can do, he makes sure he is there for Shiro in every way he possibly can. It started by spending nights at his apartment, helping him move around and make sure he’s taking his medicine. When Shiro’s pain eases, he takes Shiro to his PT classes and follows to his frequent doctor’s appointments. 

 

He takes up cleaning the apartment and grocery shopping, all the while, watching as Shiro sits at the table next to the window. Sometimes he watches as the people below pass, other times he sits there for hours, alternating between staring daggers into his prosthetic and rubbing where his soulmark should have appeared. 

 

“Up for a jog today? I’ll go with you.” He asked with a cheer he’s not sure Shiro will buy. Shiro just looks at him, the light gone from his eyes. He shakes his head slightly, and Keith frowned. 

 

\--

 

Keith packs the last of their bags into the car before turning to look at his friends. Hunk is double-checking their snacks while Pidge applies liberal amounts of sunscreen. 

 

“Pidge, you look like a snowman in the middle of summer.” Lance said, flicking the brim of her hat up. 

 

She swats his hand away, a scowl on her face, “Shut up, I burn easy.”

 

Lance gave up when it became clear Pidge wasn’t in the mood for his antics and moved to stand near Keith. 

 

“Is Shiro coming?” He asked, leaning against the back of the car with his arms crossed. 

 

“He said he would.” Keith said, mimicking his stance. It had taken a lot of convincing on Keith’s part to get him out of his apartment. But a day at the beach is exactly what they both needed. Keith’s job at the campus coffee house is full of students living off caffeine and lack of sleep and he couldn’t take one more day of it. At least, that’s what he told Shiro. And if he happened to pull on his innate need to always be responsible by telling him that Lance would bring alcohol if there wasn’t adult supervision to trick him into going, well no one could really blame him. It was for his own good. 

 

“That’s great news, besides, what’s the worst that can happen?” 

  
  


\---

 

“Shiro sure has changed since meeting Matt.” Lance said around a mouthful of popcorn, the movie on TV nothing more than background noise at this point. Keith sat next to Lance on the other end of the couch, playing one of those tower defense games on his phone. More often than not, Keith is spending most of his time at Lance’s apartment. Staying the night in the guest bedroom so he doesn’t have to travel as far to reach the campus, especially after a grueling night of studying. 

 

“It’s almost like he’s a different person.” Lance added, giving Keith an inquisitive look. Keith’s eyebrow raises as he purses his lips in thought. 

 

“Yeah, I’m happy for him. He deserves it.” He replied, not sure where Lance is trying to go with his line of conversation. 

 

Keith definitely recognized the change in Shiro after meeting Matt. He didn’t know much about the scientist except that he worked at a prestigious university as an engineer because Shiro now spends all his time with him. When Keith stops by his apartment, he is either on his way out to meet Matt or has already left. 

 

It was fine with Keith. He was glad Shiro had found something to live for. 

 

“What do you know about him?” Lance asked but it seemed too intentional to be innocent. 

 

Keith scrunched his eyebrows, narrowing his eyes at Lance, “What’s with the sudden interest in my brother’s boyfriend?”

 

“I’m not, but what about Matt’s soulmark?” He replied, throwing a kernel in the air and catching it in his mouth,  “What’s going to happen to Shiro when Matt leaves him for his soulmate?”

 

He hadn’t thought of it that way. If Matt left Shiro, all of Shiro’s progress would have been for nothing. Shiro would suffer a broken heart. Lance is right. He won’t sit back and watch Shiro fall apart again, and resolved to see him tomorrow. 

  
  


\---

 

Keith was at work when his soulmark appeared on his arm. It was a strange feeling, the way the letters became visible as if they were being written by the universe itself. It’s warm and stings slightly, but he stares transfixed as the first letter slowly marred his pale skin. 

 

There wasn’t much activity at the coffee shop so he excused himself to a private area in the back where he wouldn’t be disturbed. The first letter is nearly finished but his manager called and he had to get back to work. 

 

He’s half distracted the rest of his shift, especially after the last of the warmth on his arm dissipates, signaling that the mark is complete. He’s holding nervous energy in his chest, torn between wanting to roll up his sleeve to see the name and wanting to wait to until later when he has the privacy of his room to silently freak out in. It’s strange, feeling this way about a mark his younger self used to balk at but now that the moment is upon him, it’s all he can think about. 

 

Just before his shift ended and the last of the customers stop trickling in, a voice reaches his ears singing that silly little birthday song. Keith stopped cleaning the coffee machines to turn and look and spots Lance walking up with a cupcake in his hand and one lone candle burning atop it. Keith smiled, warmth filling his chest at seeing Lance, being overly dramatic as he finished his song and placed the cupcake on the counter in front of him. 

 

“I know it’s not a real cake and there isn’t a party, but I didn’t want to miss your birthday.” He said, glancing down at the treat and pushing it slightly towards him. 

 

“It’s perfect.” And it’s this moment that Keith thinks he realized he was truly and deeply in love with his best friend. With the smell of coffee heavy in the air and nothing but a stainless steel counter separating him from his best friend and a small wish sitting between them. The name on his arm becomes an afterthought. It almost doesn’t matter if it’s not Lance. 

 

Lance smiled brightly, “Make a wish.”

 

Keith thought for a moment. He has everything he wants, Shiro is back to his usual self and him and Lance are closer than ever. He has great friends and his grades are good. He looked up at Lance, who was leaning his head on closed fists, smile still strong and Keith hopelessly wished it’s Lance’s name on his arm.

 

Later, when he gets to Lance’s apartment, Lance is already in the bathroom. Keith can hear him singing in the shower and he shakes his head. In the guest room, which Keith had commandeered, he turned on the light and sat on the bed, ready to face the truth. He takes a deep breath, trying to steady his racing heart, as he pulled back his sleeve. 

 

And sitting there, in dark letters, is  _ Lance McClain _ .

 

Keith’s heart skipped a beat before going into overdrive. He stood up, before sitting down again. What should he do now? He stood back up and starts to pace, Lance was just across the hallway, should he tell him?

 

What he needs is some advice. 

 

He takes a picture of his arm and sends it in a message to Shiro with just the word  _ help _ written in it. Shiro’s reply came a moment later in a series of messages:

 

_ You should tell him.  _

_ I’m really happy for you. _

_ …. _

_ When’s the wedding? ;) _

 

Keith resolutely ignored the last message. Shiro wouldn’t give him bad advice and he rereads his first message,  _ You should tell him.  _

 

As if on a mission, he leaves his room. Lance should be out of the shower by now so it’s the perfect time to show him his mark. 

 

His heart is thudding and his stomach feels like it’s bottomed out. What will Lance think? Will he laugh at him? Keith doesn’t think so. They’re too close for that kind of silly behavior. But he’s full of doubt anyway. 

 

Just as he’s about to knock on Lance’s door, it opened and Lance stepped out, surprise on his face at seeing Keith. 

 

“Oh, hey man, what’s up?” He asked and Keith couldn’t help but notice that he wore makeup and his ‘fancy clothes’. 

 

“Uhh, nothing really,” He tried to say casually, but it even sounds strained to him, “You?”

 

“I’ve got a date.” 

 

“Oh.”

 

_ Oh.  _

 

Keith’s heart sank faster than a ship at sea.  _ Stupid _ , he thought. What made him even think that Lance would be willing to leave his random escapades just because his name was on Keith’s arm. 

 

“Are you gonna…” 

 

Keith snapped his attention back to Lance as he made a gesture for Keith to move.

 

“Right, sorry,” He said, moving out of Lance’s way, staring at his back as he grabs his key, “Have fun.” 

 

Lance mock salutes him before waltzing out, leaving Keith standing alone in the hallway, feeling like this was the worst birthday yet. 

 

He decides then and there that he won’t talk about his mark at all. Not to his friends, not to Shiro, and especially not to Lance. 

  
  


\---

 

Graduation came and went and Lance convinced Keith to just move in with him. He spends all his time there and already sleeps in the spare bedroom. They could split the rent, he suggested, and since Lance’s apartment is near the center of town, Keith agreed. 

 

Living with Lance is as simple as living with a very energetic otter. Most days Lance is bouncing off the walls, never staying in one place for long. Always asking Keith if he wants to go out or going out himself. Pidge and Hunk visit often, leading to frequent movie nights and unintentional sleepovers where they are hungover on too much pizza. 

 

It’s not until Lance starts to question why Keith never dates anyone that things get sour. It creates tension between them but unofficially becomes a rule to never ask Keith about any aspect of his romantic life. Keith liked it that way, there were fewer chances of Lance finding out the truth. 

 

Until one day…

 

—

 

Keith bores holes into the invitation in his hand, disbelieving what’s written delicately on the dark cardstock. 

 

_ Please celebrate in the holy union of _

_ Takashi Shirogane & _

_ Matthew Holt  _

 

Of course, he always knew this was coming. In fact, everyone knew this was coming. It was just a matter of when. He sat down slowly on the dining room chair, his mind repeating a single thought:  _ my brother is getting married _ . 

 

A chuckle bubbles up from his chest. Shiro and Matt have finally decided to make everything official and Keith has truly never been more happy for him. He’s a little affronted that he didn’t know about it beforehand but his elation pushes all other negative emotions aside. 

 

He’s drawn from his stupor by the telltale sign of keys unlocking the front door and Keith looks up just as Lance comes walking in, “Shiro and Matt are getting married.” He blurts without preamble as he holds up the invitation for Lance to see. 

 

“That’s awesome dude, ‘bout time.” Lance smiles as he walks over to Keith, looking over his shoulder at the invitation. Keith doesn’t miss how close he is, or how he smells like fresh rain (the weatherman said light showers today right?). The invitation falls silently to the table as Keith absently takes ahold of where his soulmark is. Even through his jacket, it feels warm. 

 

“It says here that you can bring a plus one, let’s go together.” Lance says as he sorts through the rest of the mail, finding his own invitation in the stack. When did he even move away? 

 

“You want to go with me?” He asks with surprised disbelief, hoping it came out casually enough Lance won’t notice the hitch in his breath. If he was a less rational person, he’d maybe think Lance was asking as a date of sorts, but he knows that’ll never happen. 

 

Lance takes a breath deep from his chest before settling down at the table next to him, “Well things don’t seem to be working out with Janice,” he says into the palm he’s using to hold up his head. 

 

“That’s rough, buddy.” He replies, knowing where this is going before Lance even utters the words. 

 

“ and I’ve never seen you go on a date, despite having your soulmark already…”

 

“Lance—“ 

 

“I know, I know,” Lance says holding his palms up placatingly, “No talks of your soulmate, I know, so let’s just go together. We’re best friends, no one will care?”

 

_ No one will care? _ He cares. But he’s already dug his hole, hasn’t he? It’s not like he can tell Lance his name is the one seared into his skin. Lance has never before cared about soulmates or soulmarks until Keith’s birthday, where his sudden interest irritates Keith to no end. But it’s not like Keith can just come out and  _ tell _ Lance that he is Keith’s soulmate. Despite going on dates and flirting with any pretty face that walks by, he’s never shown that same sort of interest in Keith. His relationships never work out of course, and if it makes Keith petty because he’s  _ happy  _ about that, well he’s okay with that. 

 

He tells Lance yes anyway. 

 

—

 

The text from Shiro comes early one Saturday morning when he’s still trying to hide away from the bright rays sneaking in through the blinds. He rolls over and stares at the ceiling, damning his luck at never being able to sleep in as he listens to Lance moving around the apartment. He holds his arm up, pulling down the sleeve, tracing over Lance's name with his eyes as if he hasn’t already memorized the curvature of the letters. 

 

His phones buzzes again. 

 

Shiro wants to meet him for breakfast at the diner a few blocks away. He types out a quick reply and groans as he reluctantly rolls out of his sanctuary. The smell of fresh coffee encourages him the rest of the way until he’s out of his room and in the kitchen, pouring the sacred liquid into his mug. 

 

“I’ll never get over the fact that it’s nearly 80 degrees and you insist on wearing a long sleeve shirt.” Lance comments without looking up from his phone, taking a bite of a pop tart. 

 

“Good morning to you too.” Comes his mumbled reply. He ignores Lance like he does whenever he brings up how Keith is always wearing a jacket or covering up his mark. It’s become more of a running joke than a jab at the fact Keith has never told his best friend who his soulmate is. He felt bad about it at first, the hurt evident every time Lance asked questions, however, it soon turned into petty arguing that in turn became an inside joke. Even his initial irritation about it has melted away to exaggerated exasperation.

 

“I’m going out with Shiro this morning, don’t wait up.” He tells Lance. He waits until Lance waves him off before getting ready to leave. 

 

The walk to the diner is short, perks of living in the city, and he spots Shiro waving to him at a table in the back. Keith likes this place, it reminds him of the diner Lance and himself used to hang out at late at night when their parents thought they were asleep in bed. Except this diner has clean tables and the food actually smells edible. 

 

“Hey, what’s up?” He asks as he eases into the seat across from Shiro and the faux leather groans in protest under his weight. He acknowledges the waiter when she walks by, ordering a bowl of oatmeal. Shiro orders a black coffee and eggs.

 

“Nothing much, just wanted to catch up with my baby bro.” Shiro leans forward on the table, using his crossed arms as support. 

 

“I think what you mean how you should be apologizing for not telling me you were proposing to Matt.” Keith clarifies for Shiro with a raised eyebrow. There’s no malice behind it but Shiro looks away sheepishly. 

 

“Yeah, sorry about that. I wasn’t sure if I would actually go through with it and I didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up. Plus you know I’ve been out of town because of work.”

 

Keith simply shakes his head. If Shiro really believed that their small social group was oblivious to how in love he and Matt were and that they weren’t waiting for the announcement, then who was he to change his opinion?

 

“Mhmm.” Keith replies. 

 

The chatter dies down when their food arrives but Keith hasn’t missed how Shiro has picked at his eggs more than he’s eaten them. 

 

‘Is something wrong?” He asks, placing his own fork down, worried Shiro actually had bad news and he was trying to butter him up. 

 

“Nah, no, of course not, but I did want to ask... if you’d be my Best Man.”

 

“Are you serious?” Keith is blindsided by Shiro’s question. He honestly was not expecting Shiro to ask him, “Yes, of course, I’d love to.” 

 

Shiro visibly relaxes and Keith wonders if Shiro thought he’d say no. 

 

It’s moments like this that Keith is reminded that Shiro is the only family he has left. It seems so long ago that he was Shiro's newly adopted brother, putting tacks in his shoes because Shiro had a habit of tattle-tailing on Keith. He wonders what their parents would think to see them now, closer than they have ever been. Shiro living his dream of being a pilot, getting married to the literal love of his life, and Keith graduating college with honors. 

 

“So how’d you do it?” He asks, hoping to get his mind away from the sad nostalgia and back to the much happier present. 

 

“How’d I do what?” He replies, taking a sip of his coffee. 

 

“How did you propose, dummy?”

 

Shiro’s face lights up, “It was perfect. I’ve been casually complaining about my arm for weeks. Matt would take a look at it but never find anything wrong, obviously because it’s in perfect working condition. 

 

“Anyway, I finally convinced him to bring me to his lab, so he could take a closer look at it. I took off the arm and he started his examination. When he opened the main panel he found a folded piece of paper in there. I’ll never forget how he rolled his eyes, telling me to stop using my arm as a storage container,“ Shiro was smiling so brightly at this point, it was hard not to smile with him, “He unfolded the note. I swear it was like time stopped. I don’t think my heart has ever beat harder inside my chest as it did while Matt read the note.”

 

“Yeah, and?” 

 

“I wrote ‘will you marry me?’ on it and when he looked over, I got down on one knee and held up the ring.”

 

“Wow, that is disgustingly romantic but did you seriously propose to him with one arm?” 

 

“Matt loved it.” Shiro says as he shrugs and takes another sip of his drink to hide his flush and it’s all Keith can do but laugh. 

 

Shiro looks at him seriously then and Keith’s laugh dies between them. 

 

“Think Lance will go?” 

 

Keith eyes Shiro warily. He knows that Keith’s situation is...nothing less than complicated. 

 

“We’ve decided to go together.” He says, shrugging so Shiro doesn’t think it’s a big deal. 

 

“That’s great. It will be like a date.” And the hope in Shiro’s voice pierces his gut. 

 

“It’s definitely won’t be like a date. Lance doesn’t see me like that.” He replies, looking out the window and waving off Shiro’s words. 

 

“You’re the blind one if you don’t see how he looks at you.”

 

“Lance doesn’t look at me,” He scoffs, “He looks at pretty girls and guys that look like you. Not lanky pale guys that believe in Mothman like me.” He says, biting the inside of his cheek when he’s finished. 

 

Shiro sips his coffee with a knowing look in his eye, “You said it, not me.” 

 

\--

 

There isn’t much time until the wedding but before the chime of wedding bells ring, Keith finds himself decorating his apartment with Pidge and Hunk for Lance’s birthday. Lance is working late tonight so it’s the perfect time to throw him a surprise party. 

 

Keith has taken care of everything. Shiro and Matt will be bringing the overly extensive tiered cake he ordered last week. Pizza would be delivered at 8 o’clock, along with those cinnamon breadsticks Lance always claims is his favorite dessert. Keith even managed to get his hands on an authentic piñata, which he hangs over their dining room table. 

 

“You don’t think the piñata is a bit much?” Pidge asks from the kitchen where she’s hanging streamers. 

 

“What? No, Lance will love it.” Keith says with sure confidence. It’s the only thing he can feel confident about. Lance is turning twenty-six, and he’s positive that Lance’s mark appeared sometime today. It’s a weird feeling, desperately wanting to know whose name will appear and never wanting to speak about it. 

 

“So, how much did this party set you back?” Pidge comes walking into the room, flopping down into one of their chairs around the table. 

 

“More than I’d like to admit.” He grumbles back. 

 

“Seems an awful lot effort for someone that already has their soulmark.” Hunk adds suspiciously and Keith can’t help but feel like he’s being interrogated. Never before has Pidge or Hunk mentioned Keith’s soulmark to his face and it’s unnerving. 

 

“Lance is still my best friend, doesn’t he deserve a happy birthday?” He challenges. Pidge and Hunk share a look but it’s not like they can deny it. What kind of friend would they be if they didn’t want to make sure Lance had a good birthday? A knock at the door causes enough distraction that he’s able to slip away from them. 

 

“Thank goodness for small miracles.” He mumbles under his breath, already halfway across the room and away from their suspecting eyes.

 

He opens the door to find Matt carefully balancing the cake (and Keith’s heart jumps into his throat when Matt sways) and Shiro with a couple of gift bags. 

 

“I can’t believe you let butterfingers hold the cake.” Keith chides as he moves to the side to let them in. 

 

“I can’t believe you haven’t told Lance you’re in love with him.” Matt’s quick to reply, walking by Keith to put the cake down in the kitchen, while Keith looks accusingly at Shiro for spilling the beans. His brother just shrugs with a lack of sympathy and a crooked smile.

 

“And I’ve never seen this place so clean.” Matt finishes with a knowing look in his eye. Keith bristles and opens his mouth to respond, but Shiro places his hand on his shoulder, effectively distracting him. 

 

“How long until the birthday boy gets here?” Shiro asks. 

 

“Another hour or so, we’re almost done decorating.” He replies, “Do you have to tell Matt everything?”

 

Shiro smiles sheepishly and offers a small shrug in apology that Keith isn’t sure is heartfelt. 

 

Everything falls into place once Matt and Shiro get settled in. Lance should be home any minute and with the lights off, Keith tries to shush everyone without being loud himself. 

 

When the keys jingle outside the door, it seems even the apartment is holding its breath. Keith listens intently to how the door squeaks when opened halfway, listens as Lances keys are thrown on the table by the door, and the swift  _ flick _ of the light switch. Before Lance is even able to call out to let Keith know he’s home, everyone yells  _ Surprise! _

 

With a hand over his heart, Lance screams but his fear quickly morphs into cheerfulness when he sees everyone gathered. Keith watches as Lance looks at everyone, with hugs and thanks, and his chest swells at seeing Lance so happy. It’s when he gets to Keith that his demeanor changes. 

 

“Happy Birthday, Lance.” He says with a smile, handing him a shiny paper cone hat. Lance doesn’t meet his eye but takes the hat. He doesn’t reach out for a hug like he did with the others, just stands there limply, a mumbled thanks before getting distracted, covering the weird encounter with over-exaggerated thrill, “Is that a piñata?” 

 

He bounces away from Keith and while Keith is slightly jarred, he brushes it off. Lance is a man with many emotions and maybe he was imagining things.  

 

It doesn’t stop him from keeping a keen eye on him through the night. It’s strange, that Lance is hiding behind false cheer. The spark in his eye is vacant, and there is no mirth behind his smile. It’s almost like he’s putting on a show for everyone, but Keith, for the life of him, doesn’t understand why. 

 

“If you keep staring at Lance like that, he’ll likely combust.” Shiro says as he sits next to him on the couch, “What’s going on?” 

 

Keith takes one last look at Lance, who’s laughing at a joke Matt has told him, with dull eyes before turning to Shiro, “Something’s up with Lance.”

 

Shiro turns to look. Matt, Hunk, Pidge, and Lance are now throwing peanuts into each other’s mouths, but the one Lance throws gets stuck in Matt’s nose. Matt jumps up from the table and everyone around bursts into raucous laughter, Lance banging his fist on the table.

 

“Seems fine to me.” Shiro says, ignoring his own flailing fiancé like he’s already been privy to seeing him with a peanut stuck in his nose. He turns back to Keith. 

 

“You don’t know him like I do.” Keith admits before deflating. He remembers meeting Lance in the park all those years ago fondly. It was the spark that ignited their lifelong rivalry and friendship. 

 

“Why don’t you just talk to him?” 

 

Shiro’s words shake him out of his own mind but Keith just shrugs his shoulders. Talk to him? Now that it is perfectly sensible and logical for Shiro, but for Keith, not so much. 

 

It’s Matt’s voice that pulls his attention away, a cajoling cry to Lance of, “So, whose the lucky name on your arm?” Keith turns towards Lance, surprised to find how his heart stops beating in his chest and how dry his mouth becomes. 

 

Lance brushes Matt off his shoulder, looking away, “I don’t have one.” 

 

The jovial atmosphere dies instantly. Everyone is sharing awkward looks with each other and Keith can feel Shiro’s eyes on him but he can’t take his eyes off Lance. Could that be the reason Lance has been acting weird all night? Because there wasn’t a name on his arm? But that doesn’t make any sense because his own mark is warm with Lance’s name. It’s Hunk that breaks the silence, however, with a sympathetic pat to Lance’s back, “That’s too bad, I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s no big thang, just means more love to go around.” Lance says behind a wink, but for the first time that night Lance looks at Keith. It’s like being suspended in time and his gaze is electric. Everyone else drops away and Keith can’t help but feel like Lance is silently trying to tell him something. 

 

There is no real recovery from Lance’s news and the atmosphere changes drastically. Shiro suggests they head home anyway and leaves with Matt after some heartfelt goodbyes. Keith walks him to the door, and when Shiro hugs him goodbye he whispers in his ear, “I’m here if you want to talk.”

 

Keith thanks him but he’s not sure he’ll take him up on the offer. Who he really wants to talk to is Lance but given his own preferences regarding his own soulmark, it would be hypocritical of him to ask Lance about it. 

 

Lance goes to his own room early, claiming exhaustion. Pidge and Hunk offer to help clean up but Keith waves them off. He doesn’t even want to tackle the mess right now but he needs something to occupy his mind. After their goodbyes, Keith leans against the wall. His eyes are drawn to Lance’s closed door, and he bites his lip. 

 

What he wants to do is knock on his door and find out the truth. What he does instead is pull streamers down. 

 

\--

 

Keith wakes up with a dry mouth and a headache. His arms are stiff and it’s as if he didn’t just sleep a full eight hours. The light coming in through the blinds is dull and if he listens closely he can hear thunder on the horizon. 

 

It’s going to be one of those kinds of days. 

 

He stumbles out of his room, immediately noticing the lack of his brown haired friend at the table with his poptarts. He brushes it off, thinking Lance probably overslept. With a tired yawn, he focuses his attention on the gurgling of the coffee pot. All he needs is a bit of caffeine and he should start feeling semi-awake. 

 

Without Lance to distract him, his morning routine is surprisingly short and he’s out the door and starting his day in record time.  

 

By the time he makes it home after his work shift, he just wants to crawl into bed. He manages to shower but instead of falling into blissful sleep, he flips down on the couch with an exaggerated breath and turns on the tv. It’s while flipping through channels that he hears Lance’s keys at the door. He turns slightly, throwing a soft  _ hey _ in Lance’s direction. He catches the slight rise of Lance’s lips in a tight smile before he all but rushes into his room. With wrinkled brows and narrow eyes, Keith can’t help but follow. 

 

It takes two rasps for Keith to hear Lance’s annoyed  _ yeah _ ? muffled through his closed door. He’s not sure what to make of Lance’s behavior and hopes it’s just a passing phase. 

 

“Want to order out for dinner?” He asks and it’s weighted. He wonders if Lance will catch the double meaning.  _ Will you talk to me? _

 

It’s silent longer than it should have taken Lance to answer, “Lance?” 

 

“Not hungry, I’m going to bed.”

 

A frown pulls at his face and an indistinct  _ oh _ falls from his mouth while he absentmindedly scratches at his soulmark as he walks away. 

 

\--

 

Over the course of a week, Keith sees less and less of Lance until they don’t even run into each other in the kitchen anymore. But it’s their shared day off today, and Keith is determined to find out why Lance is so obviously avoiding him. He wakes up earlier than usual since he’s figured out Lance was waking up earlier himself to leave their apartment before Keith and grabs Lance’s favorite pop tarts from the cabinet and starts a pot of coffee. He waits patiently for Lance to come out of his room, lost in his own head. 

 

Ever since Lance’s birthday, he’s been acting strangely. Keith can only assume it’s because it has something to do with Lance’s soulmark. Which, he just  _ has _ to have, right? Otherwise, Lance’s name wouldn’t be on his own arm. Would the universe really curse him with a soulmate that didn’t reciprocate? 

 

Not that that really mattered to Keith. They were still best friends and Keith cares about Lance in more ways than just a romantic one. Lance had been there through his parent’s death and Shiro’s accident. He had been the rock Keith leaned on when it felt like his world was crumbling and for the life of him, Keith couldn’t figure out why Lance wouldn’t let Keith do the same for him. 

 

When Lance finally, albeit sneakily, leaves his room, he stops short upon spotting Keith leaning against the table with this arms crossed. 

 

“Oh, hey, mornin’.” He says with a sly smirk, the one that always makes Keith’s stomach jolt. This time, it just breaks his heart. Lance is wearing a mask he notices immediately. 

 

“Morning.” He replies as he watches Lance try to casually move around him to the table. He picks up the box of Pop Tarts and offers Keith the first genuine smile he’s seen in a long time. 

 

“Cinnamon and Brown Sugar, my favorite.”

 

“I know,” He says, and then he sighs. This is ridiculous, “Look, I think we need to talk.”

 

Lance’s eyebrows raise but a second later, the surprise is gone, “Actually, we do. I found a date for Shiro’s wedding so you don’t have to go with me.”

 

_ Wait, what? _

 

“Wha--, I don’t understand.” 

 

“I met someone.” Lance says, avoiding Keith’s searching eyes by peeling back the wrapper on his breakfast. 

 

“Oh, ok...yeah, of course.” And he tries. Keith tries to sound like Lance didn’t just dump a bucket of cold water down his back. Lance seems to buy it and claps him on the back of his shoulder before taking a quick sip of the coffee in his mug. 

 

Lance moves easily around him, grabbing his keys with a  _ see ya _ before the door shuts too loudly to be casual. Keith swallows thickly. The conversation, if he could even call it that,  derailed so quickly that Keith was still lost in Lance’s  _ I met someone _ and the fact that Lance had effectively distracted him enough that he forgot to even bring up why he was avoiding him. 

 

Keith’s shoulder is still warm long after Lance has left. 

 

\--

 

The day of the wedding is stressful for everyone. Shiro’s anxiety has skyrocketed and he’s heard whispers that Matt has lost one of his shoes. His job as the Best Man is to help keep things running smoothly but as he watches Shiro adjust his bowtie for the fifth time in the mirror, he decides Matt is just going to have to find the wayward shoe himself. 

 

“Relax, Shiro, you have nothing to be worried about.” He reassures, standing next to Shiro in the mirror with a comforting smile. Shiro tries to return it with a smile of his own but it’s more of a grimace than a happy curl of his lips. 

 

“I can’t help but feel like I’m making a mistake? What if Matt changed his mind?” He blurts out and turns to start pacing. Keith shakes his head at Shiro’s silly wedding anxiety before reaching out a placating hand on his brother’s shoulder. 

 

“Matt is stupidly in love with you, he didn’t change his mind,” Keith reiterates, nitpicking at Shiro’s suit so it’s perfect, “And it’s definitely not a mistake. I don’t know two other people who deserve each other more.”

 

This time, Shiro does smile and his face relaxes, “Thanks Keith.”

 

“You know, Mom and Dad would be so proud of you.” He admits to Shiro and it comes out a bit broken, but dammit he promised himself he wouldn’t cry. 

 

Shiro’s eyes water, “They would be proud of you too, you’ve really grown up.”

 

The waterworks break when Shiro hugs him, and they share a quiet moment as two brothers who love each other unconditionally. 

 

The ceremony is sweet and full of laughs. Matt and Shiro exchange handwritten vows that bring a smile to every face in attendance. Keith’s jaw hurts from grinning so much. The pain is a nice distraction to the fact that Lance is sitting just out of his peripheral with some no-name wrapped around his arm. 

 

It’s at the reception that the tension gets to be too much. Thankfully, the open bar is always a friend. He has enough of a buzz to dull the ache of seeing Lance dance slowly with his date, but not enough that he actually wants to see it. The balcony at least, is also like a friend, with fresh air he can use to clear his head. 

 

He’s a little ashamed to admit that he’s upset about Lance when he should be enjoying the revelry with his brother and brother-in-law. In the back of his mind, Shiro will understand so he doesn’t let his thoughts linger. 

 

His soulmark itches, a constant reminder, and Keith sighs. There is nothing more he can do but accept the inevitable that Lance and himself will probably never recover from...whatever it is that happened between them. Keith still wants to be friends at least, and he will never give up on Lance, but he can respect boundaries and hope Lance will come around on his own. 

 

He swallows the last of the harsh liquor in one gulp. 

 

“There you are.” 

 

Speak of the devil. 

 

“I’ve been looking for you.”

 

“That’s a change, up until now you’ve been avoiding me.” Wow, alcohol really does loosen the tongue. Lance easily moves next to him, leaning casually on the balcony ledge and awkwardly scratches the back of his head. 

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. Things have been…weird.” Lance admits as he loosens his tie. It’s a deep burnt orange and it really brings out his tan skin and sapphire eyes. Keith pretends not to notice when he undoes the top button of his shirt. 

 

“That’s putting it lightly,” He responds, harsher than he wants to, but realizes his buzz has amplified the hurt he feels because of Lance’s avoidance, “I thought we were friends, but you, you shut me out.” The confession is breathed with everything he has held back, and Lance winces at the emotion behind it. 

 

“Keith, look, I’m really sorry, but ever since my birthday I’ve been reconsidering a lot of things in my life.” 

 

Keith’s eyes are drawn to Lance taking his bottom lip between his teeth. It’s cute and Lance wears a sheepish look but Keith, for the world of him, has no idea what Lance means, “Okay?”

 

“One of them is you,” The music dies at his confession, the world around him is silent yet Keith can hear his heartbeat in his ears. “I’m not going to ask because I know you won’t tell me, but when I woke up on my birthday and saw my soulmark, I—I didn’t know what to think.”

 

“Wait, you said you didn’t have a soulmark.”

 

“I lied, obviously.” Lance says like it should have been obvious to Keith as well, “Anyway, I always knew that I shared something different with my soulmate, I was just never sure what it was. And seeing their name on my arm was sorta a wake-up call.” Lance leans heavier on the balcony, looking out to the setting sun on the horizon. It highlights Lance’s skin, making him look like he’s glowing and Keith swallows thickly, heart still pounding as Lance continues, “At first I was scared, I don’t deserve to be with them, and they have been through so much they don’t need some loser to bring them down, so I shut them out.” Lance quickly glances his way, his confession feeling familiar the more he explains,  “Turns out, I like myself better when I’m with them. We’re a great team, always have been, always will. Keith and Lance.”

 

“Keith—like me Keith?” Articulation is not something Keith can admit to having an abundance of and he curses his brain for the short circuit. 

 

Lance chuckles, “Well yeah, you’re the only Keith I know.”

 

“Your name’s on my arm.” He blurts and Lance’s eyebrows disappear into his hair. 

 

“What?!” Keith winces at Lance’s high pitched screech, “And you never told me!”

 

“How was I supposed to tell my best friend I’m in love with him?!” Keith's eyes widen at his slip. That was definitely not something he wanted to share with Lance right away. 

 

“You—you’re in love with me?” Lance questions and Keith is sure if his skin grows any warmer he’d combust on the spot. But Lance’s surprise easily shifts when his eyes crinkle and he looks at Keith like a predator about to stomp his prey. 

 

“You want to hug me, you want to hold me,” Lance sings teasingly, effective enough that Keith can feel how hot his face gets, “You want to kiss me.” Lance’s voice deepens in a way Keith has never heard it and the sound of it settles in his chest and sends tingles through his body, causing him to shiver. 

 

“Lance,” Keith says, taking a step into Lance’s space and gently taking his tie between his fingers. He’s acting braver than he feels but if the way Lance’s breath hitches tells him anything, it’s that he’s doing something right. “Shut up for once.”

 

Keith’s first kiss in high school was a dare and enough to turn him off of kissing anyone ever again. His first kiss with Lance is enough that he doesn’t ever want to stop. Lance’s lips are soft against his, and holding Lance, being held by him, it’s enough that if he were a balloon he’d float away. But Lance’s hands tremble gently where he’s grabbed his shoulder, keeping him grounded. 

 

“Hey Keith, want to go back to my place?” Lance suggests with a wink when they break apart. The same wink Keith has seen Lance use on so many unsuspecting partners but the effect was lost on him until now. That doesn’t stop the confusion from crossing his face at Lance’s question.

 

“We live in the same apartment.” He says with enough bewildered confusion that the sound Lance makes to keep from laughing is something out of this world. 

 

“Of course that wouldn’t work on you.” He hears Lance say under his breath but only because he’s close enough to also feel his heartbeat. They stay like that, embraced in each other until fireworks light up the sky. 

 

“Your brother got fireworks,” Lance says in excited disbelief, “Holy shit, he is so extra.”

 

Sure enough, when Keith looks over the balcony, he can see the conglomeration of wedding attendees move outside to watch in fascination at the display. He spots Shiro and Matt easily, both standing at the front of the group. Shiro is smiling joyfully at Matt, before angling his head just enough to catch Keith. Keith sees Shiro nudge Matt, and gestures with his head to them. When Matt looks up and spots them, he smirks and gives him a very obvious double thumbs-up. 

 

“What’s that about?” Lance says, waving back at them warily and Keith wants to melt into the floor.

 

“Ignore him, he’s high on wedding vibes.” 

 

Lance just shrugs and wraps his arm around Keith, and Keith? He finally feels like all the pieces have fallen into place before a thought strikes him.

 

“What about your date?” 

 

“Oh, she ran off with the bartender.” Lance says casually like it doesn’t bother him but with a bright smile in Keith’s direction, “I don’t think it was meant to be anyway.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I had a lot of fun putting this story together!


End file.
